Darkness Rise!
by TomorrowsStar
Summary: A choice was made. A decision forced. Its time for a revoultion. The only question is... Who will lead it?
1. And So our Story Begins

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR DO ANY OF THE CHARECTERS THAT WHERE NOT CREATED FOR THIS SPECIFIC STORY.**

**A/N: This fiction will be about the journey of the MC of Fable 3. She will be female and that is pretty much all I have planned so far. The story may change depending on whether I feel like it, and most of the dialogue will be very similar if not identical when intended.**

And so our story begins...

The age of industry has come to Albion. Though some call it the age of oppression. When freedom is nothing but a dream it's time to make a stand, to lead a rebellion, to be a hero. Welcome to the city of the downtrodden where those who dare to speak out are punished and those who dare to hope find nothing to hope for. True rebels fight against all odds. True rebels never give up. And cannot triumph alone. The uprising has begun. But who will lead the revolution?

The room was pleasantly dark shut in from the light by heavy curtains paid for from the kingdoms treasury. One of the few things she admired about her brother, he had good taste in furnishings. Sadly the girl's relaxed slumber was broken by a rather uptight aid tearing open the curtains and heaving a great sigh.

"What a dreadfully sorry sight." He muttered to himself not knowing that the princess was simply faking the sleep that she wished she had been doing. "What a beautiful day to waste in bed Princess". He directed at her.

"Go away Jasper" She moaned annoyed at the prodding attendant.

"That's hardly a response from a Princess" he retorted un-phased by her rudeness." With you permission I shall wake your companion". Reaching forward and tugging the covers off of a sleepy black and white collie, who jumped up immediately and sat expectantly in front of Jasper.

"Ah" he sighed scratching the playful dogs head. "Such regal bearing. I hope you slept well, you two have a busy day ahead."

Sighing the Princess threw off the covers and stood up. Following Jasper across the room to the clothing choices of the day.

Pulling out a list of the day's activities he began to tell her the chores of the day."Master Elliot is very eager to see you this morning and is waiting for you in the garden." As she listened she began pulling on the less elegant of the two gowns preferring to go with the practical knee dress than the ridiculous full leg. A divider of silk imported from the eastern kingdom served as a block between her form and Jaspers eyes, but unfortunately also muted the sound of his voice. "No doubt you'll want to look your best for your young friend."

She pulled on the last shoe and stepped out from behind the curtain pulling her hair back into a small pony tail. "So how do I look?"

"Splendid!" Jasper remarked observing the white lace shirt and knee length gray skirt "I'm sure Master Elliot, will approve."

"Well I'm off then" She said pleased at the compliment.

"If I may" Jasper stopped her. "I would stay clear of your brother if I were you, he's in a foul mood today."

She nodded, and almost asked when her brother wasn't in a foul mood, but instead pushed out the door into the sunny castle gardens calling "Will do, bye Jasper." behind her.

She walked across the upper wall that was the opening to her room, past the two guards who watched over her. They saluted politely nodding to her as she walked past. She greeted them warmly, one was a veteran while the other barely a boy.

"I hope you aren't getting into trouble you two." She joked.

The older one returned the laugh, but the younger one look shocked, he couldn't believe he was talking to the princess. "Not today my Princess, I'm keeping a close eye on Alex here it's his first day yah know." He said winking.

"Well Alex" She said her voice going serious but the smile still glittering in her eyes. "I'm sure you will make sure no bandit or renegade kidnaps me on you watch will you?"

"Never Princess!" He replied fiercely.

"Good, I feel safer already." She replied, laughing to herself at his youthful innocence. Even though he was not much younger than her. "Good day gentlemen." She nodded walking away.

They both saluted and responded with "My princess."

She walked away and down the three flights of stairs pressed against the palaces walls, into the courtyard the young collie barking at the pigeons that sat on the rail, surprising them into indignant flight. The dogs tongue lolled out of its mouth satisfied that it had repelled an intruder.

At the base of the stairs it opened into a sprawling courtyard garden, here nobles enjoyed themselves in the fresh air that had not yet been corrupted by the industrial district. The only bad thing about the entire place was the life sized statue of her brother dominating the entrance.

As she walked through the garden she was greeted by nobles and soldiers alike. All out to enjoy the early afternoon air. Something was wrong though, the people where tense and she thought she picked up snippets of conversation as she walked past people before they realized she was there.

She overheard a gardener with his back to her gossiping with one of the palace maids. "Put him right up gainst the wall and shot him dead I hear, not even a bloody trial for the poor fellow, pity for his family." The maid gestured with her head and the gardener turned bowing his red face when he realised who it was "Morning Princess." He sputtered.

She nodded back to him, and kept on walking towards the over look behind the Mausoleum. She wondered what had happened to rile the entire palace up this way.

And then there was Elliot, the golden tunic he wore bringing out the blond streaks in his hair, he had a kind face one that invited the fiercest foe to sit down for tea instead of fighting. When the dog saw who it was he sprinted for the kindly noble. "Oh fierce warrior!" Elliot exclaimed. "Are you here to join my army? Good we will face all our enemies together, wont we then."

The Princess laughed "Then Kingdom is safe isn't it?" she mocked

"Oh fair Princess we will protect you from death itself" He offered in a jolly voice as he scratched the dogs ears.

"Oh please I can take care of myself" she said blushing.

"Then why don't you prove it, Oh noble Princess warrior." He said taking her by the hand.

"Maybe I will" She murmured pulling his lips down to meet hers in a kiss. "How's that?" she asked pulling away after a handful of seconds.

"That" He said breathless "I have to say that's quite satisfactory."

Still holding his hand. "Did something happen, the entire Palace is murmuring?"

He let her hand fall his face going serious, "Apparently a factory worker was executed this morning." He said look out over the city, "I don't know if it's true. But if it's bad up here it's worse in the city, if your brother is not careful he will have riots on his hand."

She frowned. "That does not sound like Logan, he wouldn't-"

"He is troubled of late, but that is something for another time." He said interrupting her, "If I may I called the castle staff together and was wondering if you may speak with them. They are... unsettled by Logan's latest apparent actions."

She nodded "Of course."

He held out his hand. "Then my princesses allow me to escort you through this treacherous garden." He said smiling.

"Oh my hero" she said sarcastically, taking his hand.

He smiled at her and began pulling her along towards the Palace. He glanced at her as they walked, "I don't believe your brother would have a worker executed." He said. "But sometimes I think... that maybe there's something wrong with him, I mean he's changed so much and he's so tired all the time." Elliot sighed.

"He just needs a break maybe." The princess suggested not really believing herself. "Maybe to the Misty peaks, he could hunt, he always enjoyed that when he was younger he and father would go catch a buck and we'd have a huge roast with Garth, and Hammer, and all the family friends."

He was quiet for a minute. "I talked to Walter about the speech, and he'll be there to support you, I don't know what this place would be like without him."

Most likely a lot less here, she thought to herself. She couldn't imagine what the city would be like without the steadfast knight.

"He'll probly want to continue your weapons training, he seems to be obsessed with it lately." He said as they walked past the fountain.

"Its fine by me" She remarked. "I could use all of it that I can get."

He laughed "The only person who could even touch you is Walter himself." She blushed. "Well aren't you lucky having a statue of your brother right outside your window" He said as they walked back into the main courtyard. "Must give you nightmares."

She punched him in the arm.

"Ouch" He said as they walked up the steps towards the gate. "I guess I really don't have to fear about you not defending yourself, you hit harder than a brawler." This earned him another shot.

"Oh now you've done it" he said reaching out to grab her. She laughed and dodged out of the way sprinting for the door to the kitchen. He caught her right as she reached the door and grabbed her, kissing her fiercely. Unfortunately the moment was ruined when they caught word of what the staff was talking about inside the kitchen.

"I heard all he did was stand up for one of the kids in the factory" said a guardsman.

"Who knows where it ends?" replied one of the kitchen girls, "It could be us next!"

"Quit your gossiping now! And straighten those clothes." The head chef cut in. "The Princess has arrived." Pulling away from Elliot the young girl stepped into the kitchen. "Welcome your majesty, the staff has convened to hear your words; you may begin at your leisure."

"Hello everyone, I'd like to start off by saying that recently we have all been through some difficult times as of late, and the king has been to... preoccupied to treat you as he should, but I ask you all to ignore any wild rumours you hear. I promise that I will speak to my brother about improving conditions for you, and your families outside the castle. Thank you, you may go back to your work." She finished.

While she had been speaking the door into the palace had opened and a heavily muscled man who wore a guardsmen coat that was unbuttoned and showed a burly scarred chest walked through. "You call that a royal speech?" He asked "You didn't shout. You didn't threaten, and you where far too reasonable!" A huge smile erupted on his rough face, and he laughed. "It was bloody marvellous!"

She smiled "Thank you Walter."

"You truly were brilliant." Elliot said as the staff went back to their labours, cooking that night's meal of crab, and vegetable stew.

"Well then are you ready for today's training?" Walter asked?

"Of course." The princess responded.

"Well then. Take care of her Walter." Elliot said a look of regret plainly showing across his face.

She turned and kissed him lightly before she followed Walters commands to hurry up and stop dilly dallying.

She ran to catch up to Walter as he reached the top of the flight of the stairs that exited into a hall that lead to the dining area. The walls held large candelabra's and suits of armour that hadn't been used since ages past. "I suppose you've heard the rumours then, I'm afraid there quite true. Who knows what your brother will do next. In the mean time the mood in the palace is getting more uneasy every day, I think you have a knack for reaching out to people. They all looked up to you back there, the way they look at a leader."

They passed by two guards who saluted them on their way into the dining room. The room was tastefully decorated like most places in the palace. It had a variety of paintings on the walls but the one the Princess liked most was the painting of the palace as how it had looked fifty years previous, before her father had taken control of the kingdom. She didn't have time to fully appreciate it though Walter was still tugging her towards the practice room.

To get to the practice room they had to pass through the main entrance hall. It was crowded with people who were kept under tight control by the royal guard. "Lot of people to see your brother today." Remarked Walter.

As they walked past the crowd a man began calling out. "Sir Walter! Sir!" Walter stopped to listen to the man. "What a stroke of luck, would you be so kind as to sign my petition? We must fight to eradicate poverty, too many suffer on our streets while the king does nothing, he must be made to care."

A thoughtful look crossed Walters face. "Very well" he said. "But I'm just an old soldier I doubt my name would mean anything." The man who he was speaking to began to look disappointed. "But maybe the Princess here would care to help you out."

The man was shocked. "Oh. I mean. Well. Of course that would be wonderful your majesty it would be the greatest honor."

"Id be happy to sign." the princess said smiling as she took the pen from him and scrawling her elegant signature onto the parchment.

"Thank you Princess. Your support will make all the difference." The man said equally shocked and grateful for her support.

As they walked away Walter glanced at her impressed. "That was a courageous move, I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps Logan will begin to understand you have a mind of your own." He laughed loudly shaking off the serious mood that had been established. "Let's see you put it to use in the combat room!"

**A/N: I had to split the first chapter up into two parts because it was getting to long and I don't want the first chapter to be 4000 words long :P.**


	2. The Choice

**A/N: Second chapter. I think its going well so far, cross your fingers :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah Blah Its not mine we've heard it before.**

"You've made good progress in the past few weeks." Walter said as she finished her stretches. "but today isn't about practice. I want you to fight me. As if your life depended on it, one day the people of Albion are going to need you, and I have to find out just how ready you are."

She nodded rising to her feet. "Here" He said, and tossed her a blade. She caught it pointing downwards but flipped it around so it sad comfortably in her hand. She stared at the blade sitting in her hand, considering it. What it represented. What it meant to be a part of the kingdom, what it meant to-.

"Well then don't just stare at the damn thing! HIT ME!" Walter bellowed charging at her with his own blade drawn. She managed to swing her blade around just in time to deflect the blow, spinning backwards to slide her own attack in. Walter batted it aside easily, back stepping to avoid her next attack.

"Do you remember the stories Id tell you when you where a child?" He asked as drove his blade towards her, forcing her to roll backwards to dodge the blade. "About your father? The great Hero King. You would never get tired of those stories." She rose to her feet slashing at the same time. Once again her best attempt was foiled by Walters's casual block. "At the end of each story do you remember what you would say?" He asked stepping back for a breather even though he seemed completely fine. She used the opportunity to take a breather herself though.

"Teach me." She gasped. "Teach me how to be a hero." As she said it she unleashed a flurry of blows first striking high then at Walters's midsection. Neither cause him to strain, he deflected them easily.

He laughed. "Yes. Every single time." He pushed her back with a few lighting fast jabs, that she just barely managed to parry. "I wish that was something and old sod like me could teach you but I've done my best." He said as he began unleashing a combination of slashes and attacks that pushed the Princess even closer to the edge of her ability. "Now it's your turn to do yours".

She was breathless as the blows kept landing on her blade driving her farther and farther back towards the mantle. "STRIKE ME!" Walter bellowed. And it was like a switch flicked inside her. Using one of the blows from Walters's sword to drive her back she spun, and with a roar swung her blade in a wide arc that forced Walter to step back to block it. When the two blades met a shower of sparks was released as the Princesses blade cracked Walters in two.

"Wo ho!" Walter exclaimed "You've gone and broke it, am I a great teacher or what!"

His eyes changed. And his entire posture gained a more serious tone. "Listen there's something I need to tell-"

The door to the combat room crashed open, and Elliot flew in. "Princess, Walter you have to come quickly both of you, something's happened."

"What is it?" Walter asked, annoyed for some reason.

"Outside the castle, it looks like a demonstration!"

Walter looked concerned. "This is not good." The all ran towards the entrance door of the Palace looking out the window. There was a crowd of angry people outside the door in the main courtyard. "This is very bad, they have no idea what Logan is capable of. This will not end well."

Elliot was shocked. "I can believe there right inside the palace grounds"

"Its been along while since Logan has listened to what I have to say but I need to find him all the same. We cannot let this happen. " Walter grabbed the princess's shoulder. "Don't move, we still have something to talk about." With that he sped off heading in the direction of the war room.

As soon as Walter was gone Elliot took her hand "We can't just stand here. We have to do something."

She glanced back as the guards moved towards the doors to inspect what the growing noise outside was. "The Guards have moved away from the stairs." She said. "Let's follow Walter and see what's happening."

"Let's go while we can" He responded dragging her towards the stairs.

They sprinted up the stairs and into the hall that housed the war room, just in time to see Walter slip inside. "Quick" said Elliot pushing his face up against the eyehole, "We can see what's happening."

Inside the room Walter was confronting Logan. "Think about what you're doing Logan!"

"I'm protecting the interests of the people! Do not question me again!" her brother looked gaunt and pale. It was more than too much work, there was something very wrong going on with him. He was addressing his guards now "You will shoot to kill, start with the ring leaders, and if necessary continue with the crowd."

"This is wrong!" Walter cut in. "You can't do this!"

The guard behind him struck him with the butt of his rifle at a sign from Logan, dropping him to his knees. "Never tell me what I cannot do." Logan said looking down on the rough old knight.

"He's your brother he may listen to you." Elliot whispered to her, not wanting to be heard by the men inside.

After a seconds thought the Princess pushed into the room.

Her brother was surprised for a moment but quickly recovered. "What are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child. Leave now."

"I'm here to stop you. What your doing is _wrong _ Logan."

"No don't!" Walter moaned.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Logan. "How dare you turn against me? Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions. Do you really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it." At a simple hand sign Logan's soldiers moved in and grabbed both the Princess and Elliot. "Let's see how you choose. Take my sister and her friend to the throne room. We will settle this matter officially."

The guards dragged both of them roughly to the throne room. Shoving Elliot to the ground just inside the room. "Leave him alone!" The princess yelled at them. It was futile though, they were devoted to Logan.

"I'm alright." Elliot said, pulling himself to his feet.

"Dont worry" She said helping him to his feet. "Whatever happens we'll get through this together."

The guards forced them farther into the room. "Here come the saviours of the people" her brother spoke softly, almost violently. "Come closer sister. Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood and a filthy spy.

"We have done nothing wrong!" Elliot tried to cut it.

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs!" Logan rolled over Elliot's plea. And the Princess reached the throne.

"Punish me then." She said without fear.

"You are no longer a child and it is time I stop treating you like one. You wish to save the traitors that gathered outside the Palace?" He asked gesturing to a group of grubby and terrified looking people. "Very well you shall have your chance to save them. I shall give you a choice who shall be punished. Those traitors or this boy? The sentence will be death."

"No" said Elliot suddenly scared. "This can't be happening."

"You are the Princess." Demanded Logan. "DECIDE!"

"Your majesty!" Walter tried to cut in. "Please!"

"I am giving you power over life and death sister. DECIDE!"

"No I won't do this" The princess cried.

"If you can't choose I will... And they will all be executed. So tell me what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing."

"We can't." Said Elliot "We just can't." He cradled her face with his hand. "Me. Choose me."

Tears began to leak from her eyes. "No."

"It's the only way. " He turned her face up towards his. "Just promise me one thing." He wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Don't forget. Never forget what he's done here. He needs to be stopped. And you're going to be the one to do it."

She moaned in sorrow. But nodded towards him. Before the guards reached him to drag him away. He leaned towards her ear and whispered. "Don't forget me either. _Valentine." _

"It is done." Her brother barked. And the horrified people began clearing out of the throne room.

As the Princess rose from her collapsed seat, she wiped away her tears. And when she lifted her head the look in her eyes struck an unreasonable fear in her brother. "I will never forgive you for this brother." She said in a low and haunted voice. "And as father as my witness you will _PAY _for what you've done this day." Without another word she turned and strode out of the throne room trying to keep her regal bearing but the mixture of rage and sadness was too much and she almost tore the door from its hinges when she fled from the room.

Logan sighed to himself. Someday he would pay for the sins he was committing on his people. And when that day came he would relish the release that came with it. But that day would not be today. Nor would it be for a long while coming if he had anything to do about it.

**A/N: Valentine will be the MC's name. Other than that next Chap will be up in a bit.**


End file.
